Never Too Late
by WithDemonWings
Summary: AU. They want him, they've made that perfectly clear but can he trust them enough to be with them? Slash, spanking, sex, established relationship.


**Never Too Late **

Spike hadn't noticed anything between Rupert and Harris until he had stayed behind, hidden in the shadows, to ask the Watcher something. When everyone was left, the pair had stood in the door way, illuminated but the low light inside and Ripper had pulled the Whelp to him pressing every part of himself against the other man.

Xander all but melted into his older partner as he was pulled against that firm body. He purred as warm hands crept under his shirt. He was quickly dominated in the passionate kiss and he gave himself willingly to Giles.

Spike sighed, so much for that idea, and slipped back into the shadows.

'Do you think he saw us?' Xander asked as he nestled into Giles' shoulder, the older man automatically began to massage his neck.

'I've no doubt he saw us,' Giles replied never taking his gaze away from the spot Spike had been standing only moments ago.

The pair stood for a few moments before Giles pulled away, unconsciously twining their fingers together. 'Time to get you to bed, you've got a long day tomorrow.'

And he did, it was Xander's first day at his new job, working at a construction site. He really didn't want to screw this up. Giles had gotten him the interview but Giles had been adamant that Xander had gotten the job.

For the moment Xander had all but moved into Giles' place, and that move would be made permanent over the weekend. Up until now they had been worried about the girls finding out or even just noticing but so far they hadn't said anything.

The pair went through their bed time ritual, Giles in the bathroom first as Xander tidied up, when Giles emerged from the bathroom he was wearing his robe. Giles caressed Xander's ass as he headed to the bathroom and when Xander emerged from the bathroom he was wearing only a towel, which he let fall into the laundry basket beside the door.

He moved with surprising grace as he straddled his lover's knees.

'What's Agent Pendergast up to these days?' he asked casually, his cock hardening as he stroked those strong thighs.

'Investigating strange and bizarre occurrences,' Rupert replied, just as casually, not looking up from his page.

'Business as usual,' Xander commented, not really asking.

'Indeed,' Giles turned the page, and after finishing the page he slid his bookmark, the "Librarian's do it loudly" that had been a gift from Xander, and set his book on his side table.

'Was there something you wanted?' he asked setting his glasses on his book.

'Just you,' Xander replied with a lecherous grin, hoping he was masking his desperation with just the right amount of lech? Lechery? Lecherousess?

'Just me,' Giles repeated, snapping Xander back from grammar problems with hands that ghosted and caressed all the right places. One hand had traversed the well, but not overly, muscled arm to come around the back of Xander's neck to play with the chain that had adorned that column of perfectly sculpted flesh everyday for the past few months. Giles couldn't believe that Xander had only been sharing his bed for months and not years. Some days it felt like forever, in a good way of course.

Tugging on the small silver sword charm, Giles pulled Xander close for a languid kiss, Xander arched into Giles' hands as they traveled down his back to cup his arse. His fingers ghosted over the already stretched entrance.

'Eager tonight are we, ionmhas?' Giles smirked, now realizing that the reason Xander had taken just that much longer in the bathroom was because he was preparing himself, Giles was both pleased and disappointed.

Pleased because his pet had taken the initiative and disappointed because he hadn't been able to watch.

Xander pulled down the comforter that Giles had pulled up, and was pleased to find his Watcher naked underneath.

Xander let Giles pull him up and they kissed heatedly as Giles positioned himself at Xander's entrance. The younger brunet slid easily onto Giles' erection. Xander sighed as he settled himself on Giles' lap.

Giles guided Xander's hips as he sank down onto that thick cock. As Xander rode Giles' cock the older man caressed and teased and stroked at whatever part of Xander, his thighs, his stomach, his nipples, his arms, he could reach, except for the neglected cock. Giles finally began to thrust up into Xander and he cried out in pleasure as his prostate was hit with surprising accuracy.

'Come for me, ionmhas,' Giles commanded as he played with the silver ring that adorned Xander's left nipple.

With a howl, Xander threw his head back and covered Giles in spunk as he continued to ride Giles through his shuddering orgasm. The contractions of his muscles around Giles' cock quickly pushed the older man into bliss.

Xander dropped his head onto Giles' chest and for a moment they just lay there panting, gently caressing sides and backs and thighs.

Finally Giles rolled them over and after bestowing a soft kiss to his younger man's lips before he gently pulled out, causing Xander to moan at the loss, and padded to the bathroom.

He quickly cleaned Xander off and then joined him in bed, they curled into the other, becoming a tangled mess of arms and limbs.

'Do you think he'll join us?' Xander asked, already half asleep.

'I hope he will,' Giles replied, as he gently stroked Xander's sweat slicked hair, 'sleep, we can seduce our vampire another night,' Xander murmured something into Giles' arm and Giles agreed, though he wasn't sure exactly what he was agreeing to, but he doubted Xander knew he'd said. He picked up his book and rejoined Agent Pendergast.

Spike patted himself down, looking for his smokes and a light. He was about to bum one off the college kids coming from the movie house when he found a slightly squished pack in the inside pocket of his duster. Now if only he could find his lighter.

'Light?' a gruff voice asked from just in front of him. Spike glanced up in alarm. He was standing at a bus stop and an older guy was holding out a lighter, one of those cheap plastic ones, in pink.

'Thanks,' Spike said around his smoke as he lit it, he handed the lighter back but the guy held up his hand.

'Keep it, I got plenty more,' he replied with a grin as he pulled three more in an assortment of colours.

'Thanks,' Spike repeated as he tucked the lighter into his pocket, secretly pleased he'd gotten the pink one and not the vomit green or the one with the terrible hockey team.

He let out the breath of smoke with a sigh.

'Hey you want to go get a coffee or a beer or something?' Lighter guy asked.

Spike looked up at the guy in surprise, now that he looked at him, he realized that his new friend reminded him of a cross between Harris and Ripper. Like if they had a love child, this would be the result, Harris' goofy grin and friendliness with Ripper's know how and general ease.

He sighed again and was about to tell him that he had somewhere to be and things to do when the guy smiled, 'ah there's a whole story that involves triangles and other things that no man should deal with. Hope you get your guy or guys,' he said softly.

'Thanks, for the lighter,' Spike said, _thanks for the offer,_ went unsaid. 'Take care of yourself,' and that part Spike meant. He had finally admitted, if only to himself, that he wasn't as evil as he'd led people to believe and he actually liked some of the white hats that he was working with; Red, Glenda and Niblet, mainly.

Soldier boy and Slayer he could do without though.

The Whelp and the Watcher, or on occasion Ripper, were a different league altogether.

He had always found Harris attractive enough, and he had hid his disappointment of the fake gifting of the Dark Kitten well.

As for Ripper, now that he was less tweedy librarian and more, well, Ripper, the older man was much more attractive.

He wanted to dominate the Whelp and be dominated by Ripper.

He sighed again and dropped the butt of his smoke into a sewer.

He had hoped he might have had a chance with one or both but now that they were together he didn't think he had a hope in a Hellmouth.

He to his crypt and dropped onto his bed in defeat, at least he'd have something to fuel a good number of fantasies for some time.

Maybe he'd go find something to kill.

Not that Spike knew that Rupert and Harris were together it was so much more obvious to Spike and he wondered how no one else had noticed the pair.

Little touches here and there, an absent pat as Giles passed him as he paced. Harris would lean into Rupert when they were close together. Gentle smiles when they happened to look up at the same time.

As Spike looked around the room he realized the signs weren't just physical but material as well.

One of the Whelp's infamous Babylon 5 collector plates sat amongst the supernatural paraphernalia that Ripper had in the glass cabinet. The DVDs began to outnumber the books scattered around the television and there were a number of CD's mixed in with the vinyls.

Though Spike really began to wonder when he noticed the Superman fleece folded over the back of the chair that sat in the corner. How no one noticed the bright blue fabric was beyond him. Spike disappeared into the kitchen and was surprised to find Giles making tea. Hadn't he just been reading a dusty tome or something?

He glanced around and was surprised to find the shutter closed, as well as the door.

'Good, you're just the man I wanted to speak with,' Giles stated as he handed Spike a dark blue mug with a "vampire's suck" decal, the heat made blood appear on the lower half of the letters. Spike couldn't help but snort in amusement.

'Xander found it, he thought you'd appreciate it,' Giles offered as he tested his tea.

'Thanks,' Spike replied holding up his cup in a brief salute.

'So what did you want to speak to me about?' Spike asked, as he relished his cup of human, he made a content growl, it was AB negative. His favourite.

'Xander actually,' he replied, with a hidden smile. Spike choked on his mouthful of blood.

Giles offered him some water, which seemed to help.

'What about the Whelp?' he asked when he wasn't worried about choking again, his voice slightly gruff.

'As I'm sure you know Xander and I are together,' Giles stated with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Spike almost smacked himself; they had known he'd been hiding in the shadows when they'd started their show. Spike closed his eyes in something akin to defeat and nodded.

'Then you should know that that he – we want you to join us.'

Spike's bright blue eyes snapped open to meet cool, knowing hazel or he would have had they been opened.

Spike took a moment to study the other man, 'and how long would be this would be for, this joining you?' he asked after he had ascertained that he wasn't being played.

'It could be for one night, or could be forever, I know what he-we want, but it's up to you, William,' Rupert replied, using his given name deliberately. 'Alex and I are for always, we'd like you to be too,' he finished.

'Why?' he asked, not bothering to hide his suspicion.

'Why not? You're strong and intelligent and extremely attractive, you're a powerful ally and Xander fancies himself in love with you and you make me ramble on like him,' Giles replied honestly as he cut himself off.

'And you?' Spike asked, setting his empty mug on the counter, not looking at Giles.

'I don't hate you, I haven't for a while, I find myself liking you a great deal and I believe if given the chance I could find myself falling in love with you.'

Spike studied Giles and wondered why he hadn't jumped at the chance. Then he remembered Drusilla and Angel and Harmony and Anya. They had all left him and they had all been painful, some more painful than others but painful nonetheless. He didn't think he could do that again.

Spike's eyes fell closed as Giles gently caressed his cheek before trailing his hand down the leather clad arm. He pulled Spike's limp arm up and placed a tender kiss on the palm, he then placed something in it before wrapped Spike's fingers around it.

'We'll keep you with us for as long as you want to be with us,' Giles promised, 'my pet wants to feel you inside of him and I want to be buried in you, we want to take care of you, we want you to taste us, to feed only from us, let us be yours,' he whispered as he hugged the vampire tightly before pulling away slowly, reluctantly. 'Take all the time you need, William,' he finished, stepping away from the startled vampire.

Spike nodded and looked at his closed hand, but didn't open it.

Giles placed both cups in the sink before rejoining the group in the living room.

Xander watched Giles with expectant eyes, Giles gave him a reassuring smile and gently squeezed his neck on his way by him.

Spike stood in the middle of Giles' kitchen for a full minute before he moved.

He slowly unfurled his long fingers and found a small panda with horns and red eyes, its mouth was open to reveal little fangs, and he gave a soft laugh.

It was a keychain with, what he guessed, a key to this apartment.

He refused to acknowledge anything his body did that caused him to rub his eyes; no one had ever given him a key before.

Maybe he should just say to hell with it and strip now so he could parade past the others on his way to the stairs.

But then that voiced he thought he had silenced years ago piped up with a variety of what if's. Spike had to think and he couldn't do that in his watcher's kitchen. No-not _his_ watcher, at least not yet.

Spike stuck the key into his pocket, the demon panda dangling against his thigh, and pushed open the kitchen door.

The first thing he noticed was that everyone was gone and Ripper and Harris were sitting on the couch, Harris' eyes were red and damp, shit.

The Whelp didn't cry.

Rupert swiped a thumb across a damp cheek. Xander stood and with a sad glance back, headed up to the bedroom.

Bugger.

He'd made Harris-Xander-he'd- the Whelp…

'My pet is quite sensitive, I should've warned you, I apologize,' Giles offered, 'he's taken your hesitation as a reject. I've tried to explain that you need time but he's such a stubborn boy,' he trailed off, as he watched the stairs fondly.

Spike felt like a cad for even thinking that their offer was anything but genuine but he couldn't just throw himself into another relationship.

Spike sighed, 'I should go talk to him,' he said not moving but watching the stairs, hoping Xander would come back.

'You should,' Giles agreed, sitting back in his chair.

Spike stood and shrugged out of his duster before he headed up stairs.

'Any serious relationship I've been in ended when they left me,' he started, he had found Xander sitting on the bed, 'when I start something I'm all in,' he moved to crouch in front of Xander, his eyes were still red but they weren't as wet, 'and pet,' he cupped Xander's cheek and was surprised when he leaned into the cook hand, 'I've been admiring you for quite some time.'

'Since "Angelus" offered me to you,' Xander offered, it was right around then that his attraction to the blond had started.

Spike's eyes widened in surprise, 'yeah, when Peaches gifted you to me, I wanted to claim you then but I couldn't, not without having the Poof and Slayer reign down on me,' Spike sighed, 'I want you badly pet, both of you, but,' he trailed off, unable to voice his worries.

'We won't leave you, Spike, not if we can help it,' Xander offered, silently pleading with the vampire. Xander tried to sink to his knees but Spike kept him on the edge of the bed.

'Pet,' Spike tried another argument but Xander surged forward and melded their lips together. Caught off guard, Spike lost his balance and the pair tumbled onto the floor.

Xander poured everything he felt for the vampire into the kiss, wanting him to feel just how much he wanted him, how much he cared.

'Xander,' Giles, who had appeared after having heard the thud they had made, gently pulled the young brunet away from Spike, 'we shouldn't push him away because we could lose him completely,' he stated trying to sooth the over emotional younger man.

'How can we prove that we won't leave?' Xander asked, pleading with Spike.

Spike didn't know how to answer that, 'you're only human, and none of us are invincible,' he finally replied, knowing that it was weak.

Xander's face clouded over in anger, 'you're just a scared little puppy,' he sneered before he pushed away from Spike abruptly and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door, leaving a bewildered vampire and a frustrated watcher.

'You're quite a pair, you and him, you both think that you're unlovable,' Giles stated, perhaps a bit more harshly then he intended, 'to him you're just one more person who doesn't want him, one more person who thinks who he isn't good enough for.'

Spike dropped down onto the carpet and sighed in resignation.

'I don't know how else to tell you that we won't leave you, that we care about you, because we won't and we do, with the exception of death, we have no intention of leaving you alone. We know what you are and what you've done and we still want you, which should tell you something.'

'Why are you so insistent that I join you?' Spike asked, staring up at the ceiling.

Giles wanted to swat the irritating vampire, 'because you daft sod, he loves you and I love him and I would do anything in the world to make him happy and having you would make him ecstatic.'

'But…' he started, wanting to point the obvious fact that Xander had Giles.

'But he's with me?' Giles asked, 'I believe you were once involved with both Angelus and Drusilla, were you not?' he countered. 'Yes he has me and he loves me but that doesn't mean we can't open ourselves to another. We don't want some random person Spike, we want you. Xander has so much love in him that when he looks at me with those chocolate brown eyes of his I'm afraid that he's going to burst because there's so much there.'

'And what about you?'

'What about me? I hate seeing the two of you in so much pain, and I wish you'd pull your head out of your ass and let us in, let us love you,' he replied without hesitation.

Spike couldn't take it anymore. He was on his feet and down the stairs faster than Giles could blink. The door slamming brought Xander out of the bathroom.

As Xander stared at the spot where Spike had been forlornly, Giles sighed and wondered where everything had gone balls up.

'Come on,' Giles started as he began to pull Xander's shirt over his head, 'let's get to bed, pet.'

Giles lay Xander on the bed and tucked him in, he stayed where he was until he was sure that Xander had fallen asleep and then went to tidy up the apartment. When he came back to bed, he curled himself around Xander, softly muttering nonsense as he gently stroked his arms until the trembling subsided.

Spike spent the next two days wondering when he had become such a chicken shit, because, even if Xander hadn't used those exact words, he had been right.

He heaved a sigh and lit another smoke, this one from the pack he had liberated from a trash can at the bar, and cringed.

Who the fuck smoked menthols? This whole thing with Harris and Rupert was throwing everything off, it was throwing him off. No wonder the almost full pack had been in the trash.

He crushed out the smoke and pulled on his boots to go find himself a pack of real cigarettes.

He had to cut through two cemeteries to get to the only store that sold cigarettes, this late. He has in the middle of the second one when he heard voices, familiar voices.

'Xander picked a bad night to take off,' Buffy sneered as he tried to brush off vampire dust.

'He's had a rough week, leave him be,' Giles retorted sharply.

'Why does he get the day off and I don't,' she continued to whine.

'Because you are the Slayer and he is not,' Giles snapped, before turning on his heel and leaving both Buffy and Willow to stare after him in shock.

Spike slid into the shadows before he was seen.

The Whelp wasn't with them? Why? Was he all right? Spike had too many questions and not enough answered. Spike followed Giles back to his apartment, watching the pair together, Slayer and Red never showed up.

Both men moved mechanically, Xander as he made a post-patrol sandwiches and Giles as he made the ritualistic hot chocolate. Both men looked miserable.

Had Spike done that to them? That was why Spike didn't want to join them he would eventually suck the life from them, just like he had.

The Whelp said something and Ripper shook his head as he pulled him into his arms.

The vampire turned away, the key clutched tightly in his fist, blood dripped onto the ground.

'You're only hurting them and yourself. You don't have any reason to be as afraid as you are.'

In the time the speaker had finished Spike had spun around, ready to fight and had relaxed, as he realized it was Tara in his doorway.

'What do you want?' he snapped harshly, as he turned away from the witch and picked up a bottle of Jack before collapsing into his one good chair.

Tara huffed and crossed her arms, 'I want to know why you're torturing Xander, Mr. Giles and yourself like this,' she stated more confidently then Spike had ever seen her.

'It's none of your damn business,' he replied as he picked up and discarded about a dozen crumpled packs of smokes.

'Please Spike, you guys are like my family, and to see you all so miserable it's killing me because I can't to a thing about it,' she pleaded, 'I know the others haven't noticed Xander and Mr. Giles but I did. I haven't told Wills or Buffy, and I certainly haven't told them that I know. I know it's hard for you to trust not to leave you but they aren't Angelus or Drusilla, the last thing they want to do is hurt you.

'I've seen the way they look at you, it's the same way they look at each other, the same way you look at them when you think they aren't looking. It's the same wistful longing,' Tara finally had to pause to breath.

'You've been taking lessons from Red, haven't you?' he asked, causing her to blush.

'Please, Spike, let them love you,' she pleaded, 'you deserve to be loved as much as anyone else,' Spike looked away and Tara's eyes lit up, finally!

She moved to stand in front of him, and crouched down, 'they know what you've done, what you're capable of, and they still love you Spike, and that should tell you something.'

Spike studied the miraculously still white panda for a moment.

'I've been a right prat, haven't I?' he asked, though he didn't need an answer.

Tara smiled and answered anyway, 'a right prat,' she agreed.

He fisted the key and the bear tightly, 'it's probably too late,' he said softly with a hint of defeat.

Tara through his duster at him, hitting him mostly in the face, he gave her a weak scowl.

'It's not too late, it's never too late,' she offered, before she giggled.

Spike stared at her in concern before she grinned sheepishly, 'I'm just having a moment,' she offered.

Spike raised his eyebrow, 'do you need to be alone?'

She blushed and giggled again, 'don't you have somewhere to be?' she asked pointedly.

If Spike could've he would've blushed, but his cheeks did turn a faint pink, 'Right then, I'll just be off,' he pulled his duster on and swirled around him like a cape.

'See you Clark,' she giggled to herself and headed back to her dorm, glad to have helped sort out this mess.

Spike found himself in front of Giles' apartment -their apartment- much sooner then he would have thought or liked.

He took an unneeded breath to steady himself. It was late he knew but he had checked and found a light on hopefully a bedroom light.

He slid the key into the lock, and wasn't that just symbolic in a dozen different ways, and pushed open the door just enough to slip through. He was silent on his way upstairs and belatedly wondered if it was really a good idea to be stealthy but when he caught sight of the bed he knew he'd been right. Giles had fallen asleep reading, the book had fallen to the floor and Xander was asleep with his head on Giles' chest as he snored softly. Spike smiled softly and gently pulled Giles' glasses off that had fallen askew and placed them on the book that he had picked up. Giles was going to have to find where he had left off.

He pulled the blanket up over his chest and softly kissed both men, Xander murmured something and Giles shifted but neither man woke. He then realized that he had just tucked two grown men into bed, but really he didn't mind.

With a final glance at the pair he headed downstairs, he'd sleep on the couch tonight and talk to them in the morning. He tidied up a little around the kitchen and living room because he wasn't all that tired and then he watched some TV with the sound turned low, eventually he fell asleep, using his duster as a blanket.

When Spike woke he was safely ensconced on the couch, the Superman blanket tucked around him and all the windows were covered blocking out the sun.

He yawned and stumbled to the kitchen where he found a note, with his name on it, taped to the fridge.

_William, what were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all?_

The note was written in Giles' neat, if hurried, pen.

_We'll talk this evening about your behaviour._

The tone of the last line sent a shiver down Spike's spine, and suddenly he knew, he knew that he didn't want to be without these two men, even if under Giles' neatness, Xander had scrawled,

_You're such a moron!_

Spike cringed even as he laughed softly. He hadn't even thought of the sun that would filter into the room –the house- during the day. He looked around and found that all the windows had been covered and he could wander about the house freely. Spike looked around wondering what he could do to pass the day, planning around the nap he planned on taking around one-ish.

He started in the kitchen, actually cleaning the dishes and what not that had been left in the sink. When he was finished in the kitchen, the fridge had never been cleaner, inside or out, he began to sort and shelve Giles' books. The important ones going on the book shelf in the living room, the expensive books going in the study and the ones that the girls didn't know he had went into the bedroom. The rest that didn't have a home went in a pile beside the bookcase.

When Xander pushed open the door around a quarter to six, Spike realized that he had missed his afternoon nap and _Passions_. Double damn.

'Holy crap,' was all Xander could say as he looked in the room. Most of the books that had been scattered haphazardly around the room were neatly on the large sturdy bookcase that dominated the room.

'Should I not have…' Spike trailed off, worried he had overstepped something...

'No!' Xander blurted, 'no, he's been trying to get it all organized for ages,' he offered with a chuckle, 'but between apocalypses and Buffy, he hasn't really had a chance.'

'I'm sorry about my reaction before,' Spike blurted, wondering when he had reverted back to William.

Xander sighed and dropped onto the couch before immediately springing to his feet again, wobbling a little at the quickness, 'I am too, I was upset and said things that I shouldn't have.'

'No, you were right, I was –still am- afraid. Everyone always leaves me and I don't think I deserve you or Rupert,' he replied, 'why aren't you sitting?' he asked, as Xander fidgeted nervously.

Xander flushed, 'I'm full of construction dirt and I don't want to get the furniture dirty,' he replied, not looking directly at Spike, then he shrugged, 'and Rupert prefers me clean when he gets home.'

'So what exactly is it between you and Ripper?' Spike asked, unable to keep his curiosity at bay any longer.

Xander continued to fidget under Spike's gaze, even as his blush seemed to lighten, then he met Spike's gaze with a small smile, 'he takes care of me, makes sure I take care of myself. I was in a bad place before, Buffy wouldn't look at me, Willow kept blowing me off, Cordy had left me and my parents had some right out and told me that they never wanted me. Rupert found in the bad part of town when I hadn't shown up for class for several days, he became my laoch,' he finished with a smile that Spike could only describe as peaceful.

'Your champion,' Spike stated, and Xander nodded in confirmation.

'My champion,' he repeated, 'it was awkward at first because I've had to look after myself for as long as I can remember and Giles got tired of me doing stupid things so be began to punish me,' he continued as he began to put his things away. 'Nothing serious,' he added, 'but spankings, I've never had someone concerned for me before and to have him spank me it... it was a therapy of sorts. Plus he would be mad at me for putting myself in danger and then, when it was just us, he would spank me and offer comfort and it would be done. It wasn't always sexual but after I almost died again he had been so scared and that night I slept with him, I couldn't walk the next day but I felt wanted. Somebody cared about me. Somebody gave a rat's ass as to whether or not I lived through the day.'

Spike stood and pulled Xander into a tight embrace, 'I'm sorry I made you feel that I didn't want you,' he whispered into Xander's ear.

'I'm sorry I pushed so hard,' Xander replied as he held tightly to Spike.

Then they were kissing, it hadn't been a conscience decision for either one of them but they weren't surprised. The desperation Spike remembered from the first kiss wasn't there but the desire, the lust and passion and want, they were there and Spike drank all of it, offering his own in return.

'Would I be correct in quessing that you have worked out your issues?' Giles stated as he leaned against the kitchen doorway with a cup of tea, his eyes glinting in amusement as Xander blushed and Spike tried to hide in Xander.

'We're getting there,' Xander offered after he cleared his throat as he laced his fingers with Spike's.

'Well then I suggest we shower and go out for dinner,' Giles offered.

Xander's eyes lit up and Spike didn't know if it was because of the prospect of eating good food or showering together though he'd bet his kittens on both.

'My shower is hardly big enough for the both of us,' Rupert stated, like he had been able to read Xander's mind, the younger man pouted adorably.

'The quicker we go eat, the quicker we can come back,' Giles intoned, giving Spike the impression that he had said something like it quite often.

Xander bestowed both men with a quick kiss before he darted upstairs, leaving a trail of clothing on the stairs.

'You're okay with this?' Spike asked, not quite ready to believe that a man like Rupert was willing to share his lover with a vampire.

'I am okay with whatever makes him happy,' Giles replied and they sat in silence for a few minutes, neither one feeling the need to fill the silence with idle chatter.

When Giles heard the shower turn off he stood and passed Spike, a hand caressing the leather clad shoulder, when he was behind the blond Giles leaned down, 'we'll deal with you later,' he whispered causing Spike to shiver involuntarily. Giles disappeared up the stairs leaving Spike to deal with his instant erection alone.

He hadn't been "dealt with" in a long time and when Angelus had done it, it had been for Angelus' own enjoyment, not to absolve Spike of any wrong doing or to make him feel better.

Suddenly Spike couldn't wait.

Giles had treated Spike and Xander to dinner at one of the few places that actually catered to vampires and humans alike.

Spike had had a steak, extra rare, extra blood while Xander had a pasta dish, not sure he'd be able to eat meat ever again and Giles, after seeing the plate of the couple next to them, agreed with a wobbly chuckle.

Xander hadn't been able to wait and on the ride home after dinner he had greedily sucked off Spike in the back seat.

It had taken a second, but after Spike had gotten over his shock he had buried one hand in Xander's hair while the other hand traveled to his arse.

'Prepare him,' Giles commanded from the front seat, Spike could see his eyes flick from the road to the rear-view mirror. 'There's lube in the pocket,' he offered, his amusement and arousal clear in his voice.

Spike reached into the pocket of the seat and rummaged around, giving a soft cry of triumph as he pulled out an unopened bottle. He was surprised to find that Xander had begun to push his trousers down with one hand, Spike helped him push them down to reveal his perfect arse. Spike caressed the soft flesh and Xander's moan vibrated through him. Spike finally pushed two fingers into Xander and he bucked back, trying to get more of them into himself.

It was Spike's turn to moan, between the wet heat of Xander's luscious mouth and the tight heat of his arse, Spike couldn't wait to be buried balls deep in that ass, he pushed in a third finger.

Xander did something with his tongue as he squeezed Spike's fingers and it was too much for the vampire and he was filling Xander who swallowed eagerly. Xander shuddered as he lapped kittenishly at Spike's cock to clean it.

It took Spike a minute to realize that Giles had stopped the car, 'you boys done?' he asked, he had half turned to watch the show, he was still both amused and aroused, if the tenting of his trousers was anything to go by.

'For the moment,' Xander replied cheekily as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

'You're insatiable,' Giles retorted as he got out of the car.

Xander grinned and followed, 'it's why you love me,' he stated.

'One of many reasons,' Giles confirmed as he pressed Xander up against the car to kiss him so deeply he could taste Spike on Xander's tongue.

'Go get cleaned up,' Rupert requested as he gave Xander a nudge and a gentle swat to his arse, Spike smirked, Xander was holding his pants up with one hand.

Xander grabbed Spike's hand with his free one and pulled him inside, Giles stopped them, grabbing Spike's free hand, and pulled the blond to him to kiss him fiercely. Spike followed Xander in a daze.

The vampire had no idea what the former watcher was doing but he didn't much care as Xander tender cleaned him off, not that he hadn't done a good job in the car because he had, but a tongue could only leave you feeling so clean.

Spike still wasn't sure what exactly was going on.

A naked Xander finally pushed a naked Spike onto the large bed and curled up next to him, Giles found them talking softly a few minutes later.

'So beautiful,' Rupert breathed, and really they were. Spike was blond and pale flesh and sharp edges where Xander was dark hair, tanned flesh and gently muscled plains.

Xander stood and moved with a surprising cat-like grace, 'he's full of surprises,' Giles wasn't quite smirking as Spike watched as Xander helped Giles strip. Then Xander moved to the closet and pulled something out. Whatever it was he helped Rupert step into them. Spike was almost drooling as Rupert pulled up the soft leather pants. They wrapped everything like a second skin and Spike's gaze was riveted to Rupert's crotch.

'I bet,' Spike replied, finally finding his voice.

'Xander told you what to expect,' Giles stated, not asking. Spike nodded, it had been what the pair had been talking about while they waited for Giles.

Rupert pulled Spike off the bed and down to the foot. Xander made to move closer but Rupert held up his hand and he settled back against the pillows to watch.

This was for Spike, besides no one was supposed to hold your hand during a punishment.

'Across my lap,' Rupert stated, patting his muscular thigh.

Spike wanted to inspect the large scar that ran along the outside of his abs on the left side, the scar disappeared into the trousers and Spike made a mental note to ask the watcher about it later, if he remembered.

Spike was suddenly overwhelmed with embarrassment, he was a vampire, a master vampire and here he was about to be taken over a knee by a man who could easily be his grandson.

Giles watched Spike as the emotions flickered across the normally stoic face.

'You'll be getting ten swats for your stunt this morning,' Giles said calmly, Spike felt another rush of embarrassment as he remembered the lack of concern he'd had for himself as he slept on the couch. 'And another ten swats for the pain you've put us all through these last few days. You will count them out loud, afterwards we won't, any of us,' he gave a pointed glance at Xander, who looked far too innocent, 'bring it up again, understood?'

Spike nodded, 'yes, sir,' Rupert watched Spike, expectantly and he blushed faintly, his dinner having given him enough blood to do that, and he settled himself across the leather covered lap. He could feel Rupert's erection, even through the leather.

Spike glanced at Xander and found him almost lazily stroking himself, as he watched the pair at the end of the bed. He had been where Spike was now, with the leather and a collar and cuffs, and he knew what Spike was in for. He had to squeeze the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm.

Spike's own cock hardened in anticipation as he felt Rupert's surprisingly soft hands gently caress his back, arse and thighs. His fingers ghosted over Spike's crease and the blonde shivered, his fist clenched tightly in the sheets.

Spike cried out in surprise as the first swat sent a shockwave of pain up his back. It wasn't the most painful thing but the unexpectedness of it made it worse than the sting it really was, Spike couldn't describe it.

'One,' he managed to gasp out as he tried to get more comfortable but a firm hand on his back had him freezing.

Then the second swat fell on the other cheek and Spike gasped out, 'two,' he had a brief flash of when Angelus used to spank him and it had been nothing like this.

He bit back a sob as he realized that Rupert actually did in fact care for him. Hearing it was one thing but understanding it had been completely different.

After the third swat he stopped thinking and continued counting. By the time they got to "sev-sev-sev-hic-enteen" Spike had tears running off his nose and snot dripping out of it.

Xander was still at the head of the bed, he was still watching, still hard and he watching Spike with an intensity he had never seen on the brunet before.

Rupert rained down the last three swats in quick succession right across the crease.

Spike had one hand clutching the sheets, the other hand was trying to clutch at Rupert, 'Spike?' he asked softly, in concern, as he gently rubbed a soothing balm into Spike's abused flesh.

The vampire didn't think he'd be able to sit comfortably for a week, even with the balm.

'William?' Rupert tried again, his concern growing as Spike remained silent and still over his knee.

Xander slowly moved toward the pair, slowly worried that he would startle Spike.

Spike finally launched himself at Rupert, wrapping himself around the watcher and burying himself in his neck.

'I'm sorry,' the blond cried, he felt lightened, more at ease, than he had in a long while. The spank and the crying had been a cathartic release for the man that bottled everything inside.

Xander moulded himself to Spike's back as the vampire as he cried for what he had done, he was far from being forgiven but he had been punished for something and Spike knew he needed that, he needed the firm hand to that Rupert was offering and the gentle comfort that came from Xander.

He'd been a fool to think he didn't want or deserve it.

His apologies soon turned to thanks as he let himself be held, clutching at Xander's arms. The three sat in an awkward pile, just holding each other.

It was Spike who broke the silence.

'I think we have a bit of a problem,' he stated his voice gruff, but steady, from his emotional breakdown.

'And what would that be?' Rupert asked, feigning ignorance only to moan as Spike managed to pull his cock from his trousers.

'You're not in me,' Spike stated, almost begging him.

Giles moved his hand from where it was rubbing the blonde's back down to squeeze his arse. He teased the crease before finding the small pucker and caressing it. Spike arched into the touch.

'You need me here?' he asked, stated, as he pushed against the muscle, Spike whimpered and pushed back but Rupert pulled his hand away but left the finger where it was. Torturing Spike as it pressed against his entrance but didn't penetrate him.

'Please,' Spike moaned, as he panted though he didn't need to breath.

Suddenly Spike was gasping as something warm drizzled down his crack, Rupert coated his fingers and finally, finally, breached Spike who tried to fuck himself on Rupert's fingers.

'So needy,' Rupert moaned as he caught sight of Xander who had his own fingers in his arse.

'Look at him,' he tilted Spike's head so he could see the younger man.

'May I?' he asked Rupert as his gaze flicked back to the flushed man whose head was bowed as he panted, his fingers working his arse.

Rupert reached out and caressed the soft slightly wavy locks, causing Xander to stop and look up.

'On your back, Ionmhas,' Rupert requested with a soft kiss.

Xander returned the kiss and whimpered when Rupert pulled away, but lay on his back.

'Take him,' Rupert stated as he ran his hand through Spike's hair.

Spike kissed him before crawled up the bed to where Xander had settled himself, his legs parted so the other two could see everything. The pre-come leaking onto his belly and a small amount of lube he had used trickled down from his entrance. Spike groaned at the sight. He surged forward and devoured Xander's mouth, his groan rocketing through Xander as his cock was coated in the warmed lube.

'Please,' Xander gasped as he pulled Spike closer.

Spike pressed himself into Xander who arched back and cried out in pleasure.

'That's it,' Rupert coaxed as he watched his boys, his treasures.

Spike kissed Xander again, hard, nipping and biting at Xander's mouth, Xander's hands went straight to Spike's arse, squeezing and massaging it as Spike thrust madly.

Xander made that whimper again when Spike stilled, Rupert was at his back, still wearing the leathers, and Spike belatedly realized that Xander was holding him open for Rupert.

Spike's growl almost made both Rupert and Xander cum immediately.

The trio lay motionless for a few minutes, just relishing the feel of the others.

Spike didn't know whether to thrust into the heat or push back wanting it deeper in him.

Rupert made the decision for him as he gave a hard thrust into the blonde, causing him to thrust into Xander.

'Harder,' Xander whimpered and together, Spike and Rupert found a rhythm, and pounded into Xander, who clutched desperately at sweaty flesh, he had no idea whose it was but he tried.

It only took a few thrusts for Spike to find his release and Xander and Rupert followed quickly. The spent trio lay panting, relishing the feel of each other.

Spike whimpered as Rupert pulled himself from Spike as gently as he could, he kissed the pair before he disappeared into the bathroom.

The remaining duo curled up together, both moaning at the loss as Spike's limp cock slipped free.

When Rupert returned he had a damp cloth and he cleaned the pair off and as a statement to Xander's fatigued state he was fairly purring as Spike caressed his flesh, his arm, his back, his neck, whatever flash he could touch.

When Rupert rejoined the pair he curled up behind Xander and when the younger man mumbled incoherently Rupert chuckled softly, 'of course, Ionmhas,' he offered as he gently stroked Xander's thick waves.

Xander's low rumble turned into a purr, which caused Spike to laugh and Rupert gave him a curious look.

'Dru used to call him the Dark Kitten,' he offered as he brushed a stray lock of hair from Xander's forehead.

'He is rather feline-like,' Rupert agreed as he pulled up the blankets.

Xander mumbled something into Spike that neither the vampire nor the former watcher could decipher.

'Sleep, ionmhas,' Rupert said softly as he brushed aside the soft locks to kiss Xander's throat.

'Does he need permission to take a piss too?' Spike asked, without his normal sarcasm, he was simply curious.

Rupert snorted, 'absolutely not, I don't give him permission, I give him safety,' he replied.

'Safety?' Spike asked, not quite following.

'His parents, his father, was a violent man, he would often pull Xander from his bed and punish him for any number of imagined wrongs,' Rupert replied.

'Why tell me?' he asked.

'Because you should know that all Xander wants is safety and to know that he's wanted. We're not into pain is pleasure, it's more of a release,' Rupert explained, Spike nodded in understanding; well at least he thought he understood, he hoped he did.

'You aren't master and slave, but he looks to you for guidance,' Spike offered, trying to clarify it in his own mind.

'Yes, that is what it basically is,' Rupert replied with a yawn, 'sleep, we aren't going anywhere,' he stated, stifling another yawn.

Spike nodded and he tried to murmur something but he dropped off almost instantly.

Spike woke first the next morning, sandwiched between Rupert and Xander. Both men were practically wrapped around him and it was the first time he had ever felt so safe and wanted.

He snuggled back down, relishing the heat from the two mortals around him.


End file.
